The proximity sensor has been used on variety kind of electric appliance equipment, and its working principle is using a light emitting diode to send a distance detective light which is then reflected by an object and using a photosensitive diode to receive the reflected light so that the object nearby the proximity sensor can be detected. The proximity sensor is commonly applied to detect the paper edge for the printer, copy machines and FAX machines, or to substitute the switch machines of floor model such as a lamp, a urinary, and consumer goods, industry and automobile market, etc. Besides, it is well known that iPhone cell phone produced by Apple Corporation uses the proximity sensor to detect approach of the ear of user, while being hold to approach to the ears of the user, the iPhone cell phone will lock the touch panel according to the detect result of the proximity sensor for avoiding the mistake on the touch panel, and while the iPhone is apart from the ears of the user, the iPhone will unlock the touch panel according to the detect result of the proximity sensor.
The ambient light sensor unit is another optic device usually used on the cell phone, notebook, and copy machines. While being irradiated by different intensity of light, the semiconductor material is to product the different current intensity which can be used for detecting the ambient light differences. The ambient light sensor unit is applied to adjust the black light modules of the cell phones and the lap top computer for saving power. The ambient light sensor unit is also applied in the copy machines to control the scanner light precisely.
However, these two photosensitive sensors have similar designs and structures, but they may interfere with each other in application. The conventional electrical equipment comprises these two photosensitive sensors which are operated by independent systems. What is needed is to integrate these two photosensitive sensors we for light and multifunction electric equipment.